elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sightless Pit
Sightless Pit is a cave located in . The entrance is a straight drop down, meaning that once the Dragonborn enters, the only way out of the cave is to go forward. An abandoned camp and a number of dead bandits early on in the cave warn them of a potential threat. Sightless Pit is inhabited by the Falmer, chaurus, and their accompanying frostbite spiders, likely making it a very dangerous encounter for low to mid-level players, especially without the means of escape. The cave gradually transitions into a Dwemer ruin complete with a number of traps, which eventually leads to the Temple of Xrib, a fairly large Falmer settlement. Temple of Xrib The Temple of Xrib is a large Falmer settlement, accessible only through the Sightless Pit or the unmarked exit at the far end of the chamber. It is home to a number of Falmer and their pet chaurus, and as such may easily be an overwhelming encounter without proper preparation. In addition to randomized loot on the Falmer inhabitants themselves, there is an altar containing a Dwemer chest which may contain a number of randomized valuable items. There is an elevator to an abandoned cave, which in turn leads to Skyrim. Quests *Possible location for "Shalidor's Insights." *Possible location for "Wind and Sand." *Possible location for "Azra's Staffs." Notable items *Pickpocket skill book – Aevar Stone-Singer – In the Sightless Pit proper, to the left of the campsite when coming from the entrance. *Conjuration skill book – The Doors of Oblivion – After exiting this dungeon through the Abandoned Cave, the Altar of Xrib can be found by heading up the mountain just a bit further; the book will be laying on the altar. Five more copies can be found by looting the skeletons that will attack when the Dragonborn takes a weapon from the altar. Trivia *When entering the Sightless Pit it is necessary to jump down. Followers in Skyrim tend to be buggy at this place and very often jump down the entire height at once and therefore die (except followers marked as essential). It is better to leave them waiting in front of the Sightless Pit. *An infinite gold glitch/trick can be done by farming the books the skeletons drop at the altar on the mountainside above Sightless Pit. This altar can be reached by walking south and southwest from the entrance, up a slope, then to the left. The altar is south-southwest of the entrance. **The skeleton on top of the altar is glitched so that every time its inventory is entered, it will have one more copy of the book The Doors of Oblivion than it had before. As long as the books are not taken, this glitch can be used. Taking all of the books will stop the glitch. However, the skeletons respawn about once every week or so. There are also a few other skeletons that do not reanimate, but they are lootable and replenish what they have almost as often. **On the pedestal is a coin purse and steel arrows which respawn often. **There is a respawning frost troll west of the cave entrance, great for harvesting troll fat. ***At low levels, a lone ice wraith will appear instead. Bugs * If one reaches the south wall behind the Falmer campsite in the Temple of Xrib, the wall may turn invisible, revealing a secret hidden interior. However, you won't be able to pass through it, as the wall just turns invisible and doesn't actually disappear. Backtracking will resolve it, and the wall will become visible again. *A cluster of glowing mushrooms can be found on a stone pole behind a fence next to several clusters of chaurus eggs in the Falmer campsite in the Temple of Xrib. However, you will not be able to harvest them, due to their said location. The egg sacs and 4 other glowing mushroom clusters, within the Falmer campsite, can however, be successfully harvested without any trouble at all. Appearances * de:Bodenloses Loch es:Pozo inescrutable (Skyrim) ru:Неприметное убежище Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Falmer Hives Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins